Vacuum systems are widely utilized in the medical, laboratory, and industrial fields. The vacuum systems are typically constructed of one or more vacuum pumps mounted on a frame and operated from a single control panel. Each vacuum pump is a unitized assembly of the pump and the motor used to drive the pump, both of which can generate significant noise and heat during operation.
Similarly, the medical, laboratory, and industrial fields also use air compressor systems that are constructed out of one more pumps mounted on a frame. The operation of the pumps can likewise generate significant noise during operation. Manufactures have attempted to solve the noise generation issue in air compressor systems by providing the compressor pumps and associated motors in a sound reducing enclosure.
It is known in the art to provide a single lubricated rotary vane pump in a sound reducing enclosure. However, medical, laboratory, and some specialized industrial fields require the use of oilless vacuum pumps. One type of oilless vacuum pump is known as a “claw vacuum” pump. The claw vacuum pump is generally known to generate a greater amount of heat and noise compared to a single lubricated vane pump or conventional vacuum pump. Thus, it has been generally impossible to enclose a claw vacuum pump to reduce the noise because of heat related issues.